Evaluate $\lfloor\sqrt{17}\rfloor^2$.
Explanation: Because $\sqrt{16}<\sqrt{17}<\sqrt{25}$, or, $4<\sqrt{17}<5$, the largest integer less than $\sqrt{17}$ is $4$. Therefore, $4^2=\boxed{16}$.